50 Things I am not allowed to do in Azumanga Daioh
by Solarius Scorch
Summary: A list of things one should never do around Azumanga Daioh characters, because I wanted some relief from more serious projects. Inspired by Masta of Da House's "Things I am not allowed to do in Naruto".


This humorous list was inspired by Masta of da House's "Things I am not allowed to do in Naruto". Go check it out, it's great.

---===---

1. I will not be referring to Yukari-sensei as "Tsundere-sensei".

2. I will not ask Osaka what time it is when she is drinking from a glass.

3. I will not pursue lewd subjects with Chiyo. Even if I'm sure she knows all about that.

4. I will not beat up Kaorin in order to get rid of competition. Sakaki wouldn't approve of it.

5. I will not invite Kimura-sensei to the summer house. Even though he wouldn't mind.

6. I will not offer pot to Osaka.

7. I will not offer amphetamine to Tomo.

8. I will not shout "Shut up!" every time someone interrupts Osaka's musings. Even if I'm really interested in what she has to say.

9. Chiyo is not a loli.

10. I will not introduce Yukari-sensei to vodka.

11. I will not wear cat ears just to get closer to Sakaki.

12. I will not suggest it to Kaorin either.

13. I will not take Chiyo's ponytails off and put it on random people when everyone's asleep. That one time was just too troublesome.

14. Whatever I might think, Yomi is not a mad scientist.

15. Nor is she a demon from Japanese mythology.

16. Chiyo is not a mad scientist either, nor is a daughter of such.

17. I will not shout "Toryaaaaaa!!!" every time I manage to pick up food with chopsticks.

18. Suggesting a highway race between Yukari-sensei and Narumi Yui from Lucky Star was a bad idea and I know it.

19. I will not surround Osaka with lava lamps and plasma balls.

20. I will not challenge anyone to a drinking, smoking, or sex contest. Especially Kagura.

21. Even though I think Chiyo is a natural flyer, I will not insist that she should carry an open umbrella during a typhoon.

22. I will not try to get Sakaki drunk just to see what happens.

23. Chiyo's father is not a shinigami.

24. I will not replace summer fireworks with stinkbombs.

25. In the future, I will keep my fantasies about Sakaki to myself instead of sharing them with Kaorin.

26. Chiyo can't do Gatsuuga no jutsu with Tadakichi-san.

27. I will not pose as a rich American looking for wife. Especially around Yukari-sensei.

28. Again, world sexual record is not something I should encourage Kagura to beat.

29. I will not play snotball with Chiyo. Especially using her as the ball.

30. Yuri has boundaries too.

31. I should stop suggesting that in a few years Maya will be big enough for Sakaki to ride on his back, not matter how badass it would be.

32. I will not secretly spice up Osaka's bento.

33. Placing Chiyo in the same room with the entire Kanamemo cast is generally considered a no-no.

34. Wearing Dead Kitty emblem around Sakaki was just cruel and I should be ashamed of my actions.

35. When travelling in Yukari-sensei's car, I will not randomly shout "Oh look! Free beer!"

36. I will stop asking Osaka about her phone.

37. Sakaki is not an android, and I should stop implying that she is.

38. I will not give Tomo sharp objects.

39. I will not pester Yomi about when she is going to confess to Tomo.

40. I will not offer to lick Sakaki's bite wounds.

41. I will not teach Tomo how to sing "I Know A Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves". (Credits to Masta of da House.)

42. I will not pretend to be Sakaki's manager in front of her fangirls.

43. Yomi's Double Chop is not a Forbidden Technique. Still, I am not allowed to use it.

44. I will not show or sell any pictures to Kimura-sensei, even if they are "relatively innocent".

45. Even if I think Chiyo's pigtails are creepy, I should keep that fact to myself.

46. Nyamo-sensei does NOT have a crush on Yukari-sensei. Probably.

47. I will not steal Kimura-sensei's glasses and put it on Tomo when she's asleep, just because she would look like Vash the Stampede gone goth.

48. I will not play around with Kaorin's telescope so that it is directed at Sakaki's window.

49. Even if I do, I will not use it myself.

50. I will not put things in Kimura-sensei's mouth.

---===---

That's it for now. I don't plan on adding more items here, but if you like it I might change my mind. :)

R&R!


End file.
